


Bubbles

by dr3amn0tf0und_bra1nr0t



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys in Skirts, Fluff, M/M, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), george is a dense sweetie, george is the literal definition of gay panic, no beta we die like real men, normalize boys in skirts and hyping up their bro, sapnap being george's hypeman gives me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr3amn0tf0und_bra1nr0t/pseuds/dr3amn0tf0und_bra1nr0t
Summary: George moves to Florida for college, and gets settled in an apartment close to campus. After a long day of hard work with a new friend, George goes to a bubble tea restaurant for dinner. He finds himself admiring the barista working there, but he's too nervous to make a move.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Packing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Readers! This is my fourth DreamNotFound fic, and my third time writing an AU! Instead of a High School AU, it's a College AU! This fic was inspired by a date I went on with my lovely partner, Evie! I love them so much, and I will never stop loving them! Have fun reading! (Forgot to mention, you can hear the story in both Dream and George's POV!)

George’s POV: I looked out the window to watch the sun set across a place I used to call my neighborhood. A tear rolled down my cheek because of how beautiful the sight was, but I’ll have to leave it soon. I’m moving to America. I got accepted into a college in Florida, that’s why I’ll be moving. As everything became dim, I decided to finish up packing. I guess I got a bit distracted. Clothes go in one bin, college stuff in another, and my furniture would be shipped to my apartment, once I arrive. I finished around eleven, which caused me to feel tired. I got changed into some pajamas that were lying on the floor, and went to sleep.


	2. Out The Door

George’s POV: I was having a wonderful slumber, until I awoke to the sound of my alarm blaring. I reached for my phone, shutting off the alarm and checking the time. Great. It’s three in the morning. I dragged myself out of bed, and got dressed into some jean shorts, a white t-shirt, and a pastel blue hoodie. I grabbed my suitcase and other belongings and set them downstairs as I made my breakfast. My choice of breakfast was a slice of pizza from the refrigerator, and a cup of Earl Grey tea. Hopefully that will power me through the morning. Before I left, I put everything in the trunk, and I washed my dishes. Then, I made my way to the airport. I got there around six, and got everything situated. I printed my tickets, got my bags checked, and got patted down. The whole process took two hours, and now I finally get to go on board.


	3. Humidity

George’s POV: I finally made it, but the nine hour flight was a nightmare. I had to sit in the middle, right between a child asking me if he could play on my phone, and his mum telling him that it was rude to ask. When the kid didn’t get his way, he let out a blood curdling scream. I couldn’t take it, and I decided that it was best if I gave the child the phone. He remained silent the whole flight, which was good, but he downloaded a ton of apps, taking up my storage and draining my battery. I had ten percent left, so I think it’s best if I savour it. After that flight from hell, I got all my bags, and made my way to the taxis. I walked outside, and I almost melted, it was THAT HOT. I just wanna go back inside, where it was as cold as an icebox. But I know if I did that, my moving progress would just become delayed. So I called up a taxi, and they took me to the apartment close to campus.


	4. Unpacking

George’s POV: When I got there, I paid the taxi driver, and I saw that my furniture was being set outside, near the entrance. I thanked the men carrying my furniture before walking into the main building. I checked in with the person at the front desk, and they gave me my keys once they figured out who I was. I had to carry my stuff up a few flights of stairs, and I was struggling, to be honest. “Do you need help?” I looked around to see someone leaning against the doorway, who watched me struggle. “Yeah, that would be very helpful.” I added as they lifted up one of the suitcases. “I also have some other stuff down by the entrance, would you like to help me with that?” I ask the person. “Sure thing.” The person answered as we set everything down in my apartment. With this person’s help, we managed to get everything unpacked by dusk. “Thanks again for the help! Uh… what’s your name?” I asked. “Anytime. Also my name is Nick, but the people here call me Sapnap. What about you? Anyways, I heard that there was this new bubble tea place close to here, would you like to come? It’s my treat~” Sapnap sung. I’ve never had bubble tea before, so I guess this would be a new experience for me! “Sounds great! Also, my name is George!” I said happily.


	5. The Interaction

George’s POV: Sapnap and I walked to the place, and when we arrived, let’s just say that it was worth it. I found myself pining over the cute barista.“Hello and welcome! Is there anything I can get for you?” The barista asks. “Hi! Can I please have a mango milk tea with strawberry jelly? Can I also have an order of potstickers and rice?” Sapnap asked, looking at the menu. “Alrighty, and what would you like?” The barista said, looking at me. We lock eyes and I immediately turn red. “Um… I-I’ll have the same thing, I guess…” I said stuttering. He was just so cute, he took the words out of my mouth! “Got it. That would be eighteen dollars.” The barista exclaimed, looking at his tablet. Sapnap pulled twenty dollars out of his pocket, and handed it to the barista. The barista opened the cash register and got two dollars out. He walked over to the kitchen, still carrying the money. “Is he going to give us the two dollars, or what?” Sapnap asked, whispering. “Shh, just give him some time. He might be preparing our food and THEN giving us the change.” I answered, still whispering. The barista then came out of the kitchen, with our food, drinks, and change. “Have a great night!” the barista said smiling, as he handed each of us a dollar, along with our food and drinks. “You too!” I said, giving him one final glance. After we left, I couldn’t help but process the interaction that just happened. “So, about that barista?” Sapnap asked, tapping my shoulder. “OH MY GOD, HE’S SO CUTE... I JUST WANNA KISS HIS CUTE FRECKLED FACE AND STARE INTO HIS BEAUTIFUL GREEN EYES, IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?!” I say, looking at the floor and then back up at Sapnap. “I guess, but look at the back of your dollar!” Sapnap said, pointing at the dollar. I turned it around and the dollar had a phone number on it! Dang, he’s smooth.

Dream’s POV: This shift is getting kinda boring… I’ve been waiting here for a few hours now and literally, there’s no customers. That was until two guys came in. One person was looking at the menu, and another person was looking at me, smiling. There was something about this person’s smile that could light up a room. “Hello and welcome! Is there anything I can get for you?” I ask, trying to take my mind off this cute customer. “Hi! Can I please have a mango milk tea with strawberry jelly? Can I also have an order of potstickers and rice?” The person who was looking at the menu asked. I type his order into my tablet before I look at the other person asking what he would like. We lock eyes, and he immediately turned red. “Um… I-I’ll have the same thing, I guess…” He said stuttering. “How adorable.” I thought as I type in his order into my tablet. “Got it. That would be eighteen dollars.” I say opening the cash register. The person who was first to order gave me twenty dollars, instead of eighteen. I thought that now would be the best time to shoot my shot. I took his twenty dollars, put it in the cash register, and grabbed two dollars. I walked to the kitchen with the two dollars in hand, and wrote my phone number on one. I grabbed their food and drinks and handed everything to them before they left. “Have a great night!” I told them as they left. I hope he calls me...


	6. The Phonecall

George’s POV: “You should totally call him!” Sapnap exclaimed, hyping me up. “Alright, alright, fine. Under one condition, you need to be in a different room.” I say, making a compromise. “Aight, bet.” Sapnap said, making his way to his room. “Alright, talk to you in a bit.” I say, closing my apartment room door. “Don’t be gone for too long!~” Sapnap said in a singsong voice. My back is behind the door and I take a few deep breaths. I flip the dollar back to the phone number side, and enter the number into my phone. “Hello?” The person on the other side picked up. “Oh hi! Aren’t you the guy who wrote your number on the dollar?” I ask, hoping I didn’t dial the wrong person. “Yep! That’s me! I’m Clay, by the way. But at my job, I’m known as Dream.” He told me. “Well then, you’re very smooth, Clay.” I say smirking. “Thanks. I usually don’t flirt with customers, but for you, I’d make an exception. What’s your name, cutie?” Dream asked in a calm tone. My hand immediately covered my mouth. Was he already flirting with me? And did he call me cutie? “My name is George” I say in a squeaky voice. “Nice to meet you, Ge-” Dream cut out. I looked at my phone screen, just to see that my phone died. I blame the kid on the flight for ruining my chances with this guy. I rushed to a power outlet, and plugged my charger in. I decided to give it some time, and I went to eat my dinner. I was given six potstickers with some soy sauce to dip them into, a ball of rice, a pair of chopsticks, and the bubble tea. “Here goes nothing…” I thought as I grabbed the chopsticks and dipped a potsticker into the soy sauce. The potsticker was crunchy, but full of flavor. I took a bite of rice that felt as warm as my mum’s hugs. I washed it down with the bubble tea and it was a mix of flavors. Like, the tea tasted as sweet as a mango, and when you bite down on the jelly, it’s squishy and flavorful. I decided to finish up my meal before checking the percentage on my phone. It was at thirty percent, which was enough to shoot Dream a few texts. I turned Dream’s number into a contact, before heading to my messages. “Sorry for not calling you back, my phone died. But, I finished eating the things you made me!” I texted. He quickly responded, asking how it tasted. “It tasted amazing! I would love to come back sometime! :D” I typed. “How does tomorrow sound?” Dream asked. “Sure thing! I just need to get my college classes situated first.” I responded. “Alright, I’ll be waiting. See you then! :)” Dream added. “Ok, bye!” That was the last text I sent him for the night. I put my phone back on the charger, saving up some energy for tomorrow. I walked over to Sapnap’s room after calling Dream, keeping my promise. I knocked on his door, and it took him a while to answer. “Ugh… who is it?” Sapnap asked, rubbing his eyes. “It’s me, remember?” I responded, looking back up at Sapnap. “Oh hey, Gogy. Come in.” Sapnap said, opening his door. What was that nickname he gave me? Anyways, the two of us walked into his apartment and he told me that I should tell him everything. I never left out a single detail, and he sat through each and every bit. “Dude… THAT’S AWESOME!” Sapnap yelled, shaking me. “I know, I’m so excited!” I say, trying to stop him from shaking me. “Well, you should get some sleep, you got school and your date tomorrow!” Sapnap said, pushing me out the door. “But it’s early-” I say before Sapnap interrupts me. “Goodnight.” Sapnap told me, as he slammed the door in my face. “Goodnight to you too, I guess.” I said, walking to my apartment.

Dream’s POV: My shift is done, and I head home. When I arrived, my phone started to ring. Was it that cute customer trying to reach me? Either way, I answered the phone. “Hello?” I ask. “Oh hi! Aren’t you the guy who wrote your number on the back of the dollar?” The person on the other end told me. “Yep! That’s me! I’m Clay, by the way. But at my job, I’m known as Dream.” I introduced myself. “Well then, you’re very smooth, Clay.” The person on the other end added. Was this person already hitting on me? I decided to return the favor. “Thanks. I usually don’t flirt with customers, but for you, I’d make an exception. What’s your name, cutie?” I ask in a smooth tone. “My name is George.” He said in a squeaky voice. “How cute…” I thought as George had a gay panic on the other end. “Nice to meet you, George!” I say happily. He didn’t respond. “G-George…?” I ask, looking at my phone. The call ended. Great. My chances with this guy are definitely ruined. I set my phone down to play some Minecraft, trying my best to not think about George. That was until I heard my phone ping. I was in the middle of playing Skywars, but this was far more important. I jumped off the map as I saved and quit my game, rushing over to pick up my phone. George texted me, telling me that the reason why the call ended was because his phone died. He also said that he ate the food! “Well, how did it taste?” I typed. “It tasted amazing! I would love to come back sometime! :D” George responded. A part of me wants to see him as soon as possible, so I ask if he could come tomorrow. “Sure! I would have to get my college classes situated first.” He sent. “Alright, I’ll be waiting. See you then! :)” I replied grinning. I shut off my phone and got ready for bed. I know it’s early, but I have a big day tomorrow.


	7. Preperations

George’s POV: “How long have I been asleep for?” I thought as the sun pulled me out of my bed. The time read 7:54 am, giving me about a few hours before school. This is my first time going on a date, and having a hype man would be nice… that gives me an idea! I rush over to Sapnap’s apartment, still in my pajamas, knocking frantically on his door. “SAPNAP! SAAPNAAP! WAAKE UP!” I yell while knocking. “Can you shut the heck up…?” I heard Sapnap groan, possibly from his bedroom. “SAPNAP! GET YOUR STUFF TOGETHER, AND GET OUT OF BED. I WON’T BUY YOU BREAKFAST IF YOU DON’T GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF THERE, SO GET A MOVE ON!” I scream, pounding on the door. Sapnap opened the door, already dressed. “So where are we going, Gogy?” Sapnap asked, leaning against the door. “I don’t know yet, and can you please stop calling me that?” I answered with a question. “I can’t make promises.” Sapnap said smugly. “Let’s just go.” I said annoyed, grabbing Sapnap’s wrists. The two of us walked around town, trying to find a coffee shop of some sort. That was until we came across “The Honk Cafe”. “Let’s go here!” Sapnap exclaimed, dragging me into the restaurant. “Good morning! Welcome to The Honk Cafe! What can I get for you two?” The cashier asked. I couldn’t help but admire his style! He had checkered vans, knee high socks, followed by a skirt with a chain, and his colorful uniform. I think? “George? GEORGE! What do you want?” Sapnap asked in a loud tone, tapping my shoulders. I looked at Sapnap, then at the cashier. Before I ordered, I noticed the cashier got intimidated by Sapnap’s loud voice. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Sapnap told the cashier, touching his shoulder. “It’s fine… I just overreact to loud sounds, that’s all.” The cashier replied, moving Sapnap’s hand up to his cheek. The two of them had a moment, and I was the one who broke the silence. “Could I please have a tea, and a bagel with cream cheese?” I ask. “Oh, of course! That would be $11.36 please!” The cashier said, taking Sapnap’s hand off his cheek. I pulled out a twenty dollar bill, and gave it to the cashier. He took the cash and gave me $8.64 in return. I thanked the cashier while we were looking for a table. We found a table and sat down, waiting for our food. “Psst, George.” Sapnap whispered. “Yeah?” I respond. “The cashier is kinda cute, should I make a move?” Sapnap asked, pointing at the cashier. “Go ahead, nobody’s stopping you.” I said, shooing Sapnap off. Sapnap walked over to the cashier, and I sat alone. When the food arrived however, Sapnap came right back over. “So, how did it go?” I asked while taking a bite out of my bagel. “It went amazing! Turns out his name is Karl, and he’s in an open relationship with this dude named Quackity. They’re both coming over to my apartment tonight and we’re gonna watch anime together! I can’t decide between Hunter x Hunter or Danganronpa though…” Sapnap answered, taking a sip from his tea. “Guess we’re both busy tonight, then.” I added while snarfing down my bagel. “Yep. For real though, slow down George!” Sapnap said worried. “Sorry, I’m just excited.” I say with my mouth full. “Either way, let me finish my breakfast, and then we should get you an outfit! Dress to impress, you know?” Sapnap said, changing the subject. I waited for Sapnap to finish his breakfast before we headed to a clothing store. As soon as we arrived, Sapnap grabbed everything off the shelf and told me to go to the fitting room to try them on. I followed his orders, but none of them matched my style. I walked out of the dressing room, feeling disappointed. “So what do you think of the outfits I chose for you?” Sapnap asked me. “To be honest, I don’t feel right when I wear them.” I answered truthfully. “Well that’s a shame… give me a moment” Sapnap told me before rushing off. He came back a few minutes later with the same skirt that the cashier was wearing. “I remember you were analyzing Karl’s style back at the restaurant, so I thought you would like this. I also got a blue button up shirt and some heels for you, if you would like to wear those as well.” Sapnap said, handing me the clothes. I went into the fitting room and changed for the final time. I felt comfy wearing this, but once I looked in the mirror, I thought I looked stupid. “Sapnap? Does this look bad?” I ask, stepping out of the room. “Hell no, man! You look awesome!” Sapnap replied happily. “Thank you… that means a lot” I say twirling. “Anytime! Now let’s pay for this fit, and get you ready for school, and your date!” Sapnap exclaimed, giving me a fist bump.


	8. The Date

George’s POV: After we paid for the skirt, shirt, and heels, I headed off to school. All I had to do was get my classes situated, and then I would be back in a few days to attend them. I got enrolled, with my studies revolving around computer science. Technology has always been something I was interested in, and I can’t wait to learn more about it! I also got a tour of campus before heading back to my apartment, which was nice. Once I got everything situated, I headed back to my apartment and changed into the clothes I was going to wear on the date. “Hey Dream! I finished getting my college stuff situated, when can I come over there?” I texted. It took him a while to respond, before finally giving me the okay. “Awesome! I’ll be right over! :)” I texted before leaving the apartment. I was walking there alone, but I stopped in my tracks when I heard “Hey George, you look beautiful.” Dream cupped his hand onto my face as I looked up at his sunkissed face. “You look mighty fine, yourself.” I say, putting my hand on his. “Would you like to come inside?” Dream asked, moving his hand down to my shoulders. “I would love to.” I answer, walking towards the door. When we entered, the lights were dim, there was a candle on our designated table, along with a bouquet of roses. Classical music was playing in the background, and I was in awe. “Oh, I forgot to order! May I please have-” “A mango milk tea with strawberry jelly and an order of potstickers and rice? Of course you can.” Dream said interrupting me. He already memorized my order? How sweet! I grabbed some leftover money from breakfast, but Dream said it was on him. “Are you sure?” I ask as I put the money away. “I’m positive.” Dream said, heading to the kitchen. He then came out with my food, and placed it on the designated table. We had many great conversations, and I didn’t want the night to end. After I finished eating, we went over to his place. “Wait here.” Dream told me as I stood close to the door. He immediately rushed inside and came out with one of his hoodies. It was getting cold, so I put the hoodie on. It smelled like him, and the bubble tea place. “Thanks for the hoodie!” I say while Dream kissed my cheek. “What was that for?” I ask, because the kiss was unexpected. “Oh sorry, you just looked so cute and-” Dream didn’t have to explain it to me, so I pulled his shirt collar down to my height, and kissed him on the lips. “I had a great time tonight! I’ll see you around.” I say, walking back to my apartment. My first date was amazing, and I can’t wait for more to come!

Dream’s POV: My alarm wakes me up at eight, like usual. But this time, it’s different. I actually woke up before my alarm, because of my date tonight! I got changed into my uniform, and headed straight for work. Today there were a lot of customers, and they all seemed to appreciate my enthusiasm. Towards the afternoon, I got a text from George. “Hey Dream! I finished getting my college stuff situated, when can I come over there?” The text read. Shit, I got so carried away in helping the customers that I forgot about my date! Just in the nick of time, A coworker of mine, Quackity, showed up for his shift. “Eyy man! Sorry I’m late. I’m getting ready for my date with Karl, and a special someone~ Also the reason why I wasn’t here yesterday was because-” Quackity explained as he flung the door open. “Yeah, yeah. Karl this, Karl that. Just please, get ready. I have to get ready for a date right now, so you’re gonna be the big man of the house until your shift is over.” I told him before leaving. “I’M THE BIG MAN!” Quackity screamed as I walked out the door. I went over to my place, and put on my date wear. My attire consisted of a white button up tee, black cuffed jeans, a gold chain around my neck, and some dressy shoes. As soon as I finished, I shot George a text. “Hey! Sorry for not responding, but I was getting ready. You can come over now.” Now for the tricky part, setting the restaurant’s atmosphere to be something “romantic” I rushed over to work, just to see the atmosphere had already been set. There was classical music playing in the background with the lights dimmed down. There was a candle and a bouquet of flowers on a designated table, with a note. “Ayeee! I couldn’t help but notice you were prepping for a date, as well as myself. I got some bouquets of roses for my dates, and I thought it would be nice if I bought you one for your special someone. Now, go have fun! -Big Q” the note read. Dang, he’s an awesome coworker. I heard the clicking of heels against the sidewalk, walking towards our location. Could that be him? I stepped outside to see I was correct. “Hey George, you look beautiful.” I say as I cupped my hand onto his precious face. “You do look mighty fine, yourself.” George added as he put his hand onto mine. I know we couldn’t stay out here forever, so I asked him if we should move inside while I put my hand on his shoulder. “I would love to.” He answered as he made his way towards the door. As we entered, I couldn’t help but notice that he was in awe. I walked behind the cash register, and he got to the point. “Oh, I forgot to order! Can I please have-” “A mango milk tea with strawberry jelly and an order of potstickers and rice? Of course you can.” I said, interrupting him. He grabbed some money, but I let him know that it was on me. Sure, six dollars might go out of my paycheck, but I’d rather have that happen than letting this cutie pie go hungry. I prepared his food, and we sat down and talked. We had many great conversations, and I got to know him better. Which is good, in case I wanna wife him up someday. Anyways, we walked over to my place, because I forgot something. “Wait here.” I told George as I headed inside. I walked to my closet and grabbed a hoodie that I don’t usually wear anymore, and I gave it to George. Right then and there, he put it on. He sniffed the hoodie, because it probably smelled like me. Because of his adorable actions, I gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for the hoodie! What was that for?” George asked. “Oh sorry, you just looked so cute and-” I tried to explain. George pulled down on my shirt collar, and kissed me. After we kiss, I hear George shout, “I had a great time tonight! I’ll see you around.” before walking back to his place. How did the date go? Very successful, and I can’t wait for the next.


End file.
